iBeat The Heat
by SeddieAnonymous
Summary: How iBeat the Heat was supposed to end! But got changed! How there is Seddie and use of teenage emotions. Not to mention jealousy. And who is one that saves the day? Sabrina! The little match-maker!
1. I'm here for You

Carly

…

Today is the hottest day in Seattle in over a decade. It's way hotter than Africa and Hawaii combined! Ugh! I lie on the coffee table wearing a light colored t-shirt and shorts. My arms and legs are spread apart with my eyes shut. I read in an article in a magazine that's supposed to make you cooler. It's not working cause I'm still sweating.

" What are you doing?" I hear Sam say with the slam of the closing of my froth door. I sit up and see her in dark short shorts and a ripped gray t-shirt saying Hug me.

" I'm trying to cool down." I reply.

" Hola." Freddie says entering. Wearing khaki shorts and a black man tank. He looks hot but all boys look hot in a man tank. Except for Gibby. Except, for Gibby. Freddie takes a seat on the couch. I lie back down on the coffee table.

" How hot is it outside?" I ask Freddie.

" A hundred and four degrees." He replies. We all groan. I sit up and look around again.

" Where's Sam?" I ask looking at Freddie.

" Guess." He says.

" In the freezer?" I say. He nods his head.

" Eating my frozen pizzas." I add.

" Yep."

" Can you get her out?" Freddie looks at me. He doesn't want to do it. I pout my lips and pull the puppy eyes.

" Fine." He gets up and I lie back down on the coffee table.

Freddie

….

I walk over to Sam who stands on the stool. I put my hands on her waist pulling her head out of the fridge. I pull the pizza out of her mouth and throw it back into the freezer. She looks at me disappointingly. I want to be mischievous. I pick her up and sling her over my shoulder.

" Put me down Benson!" Sam yells kicking her legs up and hitting my back. I carry her out of the kitchen but then stop in my tracks when the elevator opens revealing Spencer and a contraption. Carly sits up.

" What's going on?" She asks.

" I just came back from Sacko's with a Norwegian air-conditioner. He says it's insanely powerful." Spencer replies.

" Well, that's cool, but I was addressing Sam and Freddie." Carly says. Sam slaps me in the back of my head. I put her down and slap her arm. She slaps my cheek and we get into a slapping fight.

" Please turn it on before World War three happens in our living room." Carly says.

" Okay, okay." Spencer says. I take my seat on the couch and then I feel the cold air release into the room. We all awe at the beautiful cool temperature. It's so nice.

" It's so nice." Carly says stealing my words.

" It's life changing!" Sam exclaims.

" I no longer need this bag of ice in my pants." Spencer says and plops it on my chest.

" That's nasty." I say picking it up and putting it on the ground. We all lay in silence over the cool air. My phone rings and I pull it out my pocket to see a new message from Sabrina. Gibby's hot cousin, Sabrina. It's sort of freaky that their related.

" Who's that?" Carly asks turning her head to me from the coffee table.

" Sabrina." I reply.

" Oooo Sabrina." Carly taunts.

" Who's Sabrina?" Sam asks. I sit up and see her sitting on the computer counter happily.

" Gibby's cousin." I say.

" Gibby's hot cousin." Carly adds.

" She might be hot but I've only spoken to her on video chat."

" Like that changes anything." Sam says. I read Sabrina's text.

" Wow, she's saying that its over ninety degrees in her house." I say.

" Poor sweaty chick." Sam adds.

" How about you invite her over here?" Carly suggests. My face brightens up.

" Really?" I say.

" Really! Text her Romeo!" Carly says. I start typing and then the lights go out and the air-conditioning shuts down.

" What happened?" Sam asks coming down from the counter. Spencer comes running out and examining the situation.

" What's going on?" Carly asks.

" When you have hot days like this when everyone is using their air-conditioners you expect power outages all over the city." Spencer replies. I finish sending my text. Carly jumps up.

" Where's the electro-thingy that you have that you used for your electro-lady sculpture?" Carly asks.

" It's in the back room!" Spencer says running into the kitchen and towards the back room.

Sam

…

Spencer runs by me almost causing me to trip but I catch him self. I look at Freddie and Carly questioning my next move. I lean down on Freddie and flick his forehead.

" Ow! What was that for?" He asks demandingly passing his fingers over his forehead.

" For being you." I reply. The door bell rings and say that I'll get it. I open the door and Griffin stands there in his bad boy glory. Oh my holy ham. Dark jean shorts and a white man tank revealing his abs. His hot, beautiful abs. All I can picture is hot chocolate sauce and my tongue all over those abs like pancakes. It was a beautiful dream. What I didn't know that Carly was standing behind me.

" What are you doing here Griffin?" Carly asks sternly. My fantasy comes to a halt. I move out of her view and stand by her.

" I'm not here for you Carly." Griffin says sternly. He looks at me.

" I'm here for Sam." He adds smiling. My mouth drops.

" Sam?" Carly exclaims.

" Yeah! Sam!" Griffin yells.


	2. Suspicion

Griffin

…..

Carly's face is priceless when I told her I was here for Sam. Carly's furious which I love. I love the fire burning passion in her eyes with the determination to kill me. Jealous much? My heart skips a beat looking into her eyes but I turn my attention to Sam. Sam was amazed and speechless.

" You, want me?" Sam asks pointing at herself.

" Yeah, you." I say taking her hand. Sam blushes. I pull her out of the doorway and into the hallway closing the door behind her. Sam had let her walls come down but they immediately built back up with her suspicion rising.

" Why do you really want me?" Sam asks crossing her arms and leaning against the door in front of the Shay's.

" For some reasons." I say putting hand above her shoulder leaning in against the door.

" What kind of reasons?"

" I've done some thinking Sam." I look into her eyes and brushing my fingers through her blonde hair. " I'm a bad boy. Your a very bad girl. It would only be right for you and me to be together."

" You'll think we'll make a good bad couple?"

" We don't need labels Sam. Just you and me doing all the things a couple will do."

" That isn't my style."

" Then what's your style."

" You and me making out with no couple mushy gushy stuff."

" I can live with it." I say smiling. I lean down and crash my lips to her's. She places her arms around my neck. She starts to kiss back. Our tongues slip in and we make out. She wraps her legs around my waist. Everything is working according to plan. I hear someone clear their throat. I turn around and see a tall girl with brown curly hair and wearing a yellow summer dress standing in front of me.

" May I help you?" I ask.

" Your leaning against apartment eight d." She replies.

" So?"

" Wait, your Sabrina?" Sam asks with her legs still around me.

" Yeah." She replies.

" Door behind you." Sabrina leaves letting us resume to where we were. I look into Sam's eyes and say the forbidden words that would change everything about this.

" I love you." I say pressing my forehead to her's.

" I love you too." Sam says back.

Freddie

…

Carly and I sit in the cool air once again thanks to Spencer. I hear a knock on the door. I open it and Sabrina stands there. Oh my god. I calculated this right when I say that she sis three and a half inches taller than me. You have got to be kidding me. It then became weirder when I saw Griffin all over Sam on my door. My mouth drops.

" You've got to be kidding me." I say. Sabrina looks at me strangely.

" What?" She asks.

" Nothing." I say pulling her out of the hallway into the apartment. Carly stands there in shock over Sabrina's height. Carly slapped her hand over her mouth but I can still hear her laughing. She stops.

" Nice to meet you Sabrina." Carly says trying to talk. Sam and Griffin walk in with sex hair and wrinkled shirts. It didn't take long for Carly to realize what was going on the hallway. A loud bang on the door echos the room. Sam opens it and my mother comes running in and starts to inspect me.

" What are you doing?" I ask my mom pushing her off.

" There's a heat wave Freddie outside! I want to make sure your okay." She yells. Sabrina and Sam giggle. The Lewbert comes in through the open door. My mom turns around to leave but she sees Lewbert. Oh please mom! Don't do it!

" What are you doing here?" My mom exclaims.

" I have to check up on everyone in the building and…hey, why is your apartment cool?" Lewbert says closing the door.

" Because Spencer has a electro-converter." Carly says.

" And a Norwegian air-conditioner." Sam adds.

" Well your not supposed to be using those devices." Lewbert says. I see my mom get pissed. She points at Lewbert.

" You! You are an evil little man! It's the only way my son will stay cooled down! No wonder I broke up with you!" My mom yells. Everyone gets chills.

" Well don't fuss! I'll leave you psycho-hygienist!" Lewbert says heading towards the door. He tries to open the door.

" It won't budge!" He complains. One by one we try to open the door, but it was stuck. Really good. Even Sam couldn't open it with her breaking skills. All she did is tear off the doorknob.

" Oh dear lord." Carly says.

Carly

…

I want to thank god for one thing, norwegian air-conditioners.

I want to hate god for one thing, making our door enlarged and CAUSING US TO BE STUCK IN MY APARTMENT! I just want to scream. I look over to Griffin who is making out with Sam on the couch. Oh how I would like to murder him. I look over to Freddie who is conversing with Sabrina while sitting on the stairs. Not to mention Ms. Benson and Lewbert yelling at each other in the kitchen. It's a bunch of odd couples. I walk up to my room and stay there listening to my music. I lie on my bed and look up at the ceiling. Then it dawns on me,

" Where the hell are his pee wee babies?" I ask my self sitting up.


	3. Caught, by the Benson

Freddie

…

I sit on the stairs with Sabrina and talk. Like we do on video chat. I was okay with this cause she wasn't taller than me while we sat. It was good to be eye to eye instead of eye to boob. That's how tall she is. Not to mention with my boy hormones, I have to watch my self.

" I have to use the bathroom." Sabrina says.

" First door on your left." I say pointing to it in the mini Spencer hall. " When your done you can meet me upstairs." I add. She walks off. I stand up and see Sam flipping through the channels with no Griffin. Odd. I head up the stairs and to the studio. I see Griffin through the door talking on his phone. I open it a bit.

" Yeah, I know!" Griffin says. I peek my head more into the room. I see his back. " Dude, she's falling for me! And Carly, priceless! You should have seen her face! She was totally jealous. I swear by the end of the day Carly would be back in my arms. I knew my plan would work." Griffin says chucking. I swing open the door.

" How dare you?" I exclaim. Griffin turns around and put his phone away in his pocket.

" How dare me? Oh please!" He says.

" How dare you use Sam to make Carly jealous!"

" I don't have to explain my self to you Benson." He tries to walk out but I my hand on his chest motioning him not move.

" You know Sam's gonna kill you when she finds out you're only using her to get to Carly." I say.

" I know her capabilities Freddie but why would you tell her? She is after all in love with me." He smirks. I just wanted to punch him. " Little Sammie will cry." He adds smiling.

" Sam never cries." I say sternly.

" You know if I didn't know any better, I would say that you're jealous." Griffin says. It was silence just looking into each other's eyes with hate.

" That's where you are?" I hear. I turn around and see Sabrina with Sam. Sam walks over to Griffin and he puts his arm around her waist. He kisses her forehead. Sabrina stands besides me.

" Let's have some ice tea." I say taking Sabrina's hand and walking out. I came downstairs to see my mother not yelling at Lewbert for once. I think I was proud enough for that.

Carly

…..

I continue to lie on my bed and stare at the unchanging ceiling. There is no other way to pass the time. I feel a slight feeling of someone else being in the room. I sit up in my bed and see Griffin standing in front of my door. I pull out my ear plugs.

" What are you doing in my room Griffin?" I ask demandingly.

" I was hoping to talk to you." Griffin says sweetly. I thought my heart melted but I think it was my heart gagging on heartbreak.

" There is nothing you and make can talk about." I say. He comes up and sits on my bed. I look at him. He takes my hand. My heart skips a beat.

" What about us?" He suggests.

" There is no us. Just you and Sam."

" I miss you Carly." He passes his fingers through my hair. Oh stop.

" No, we can't you're with Sam."

" Like that's never stopped me." He presses his lips to mine. No, no, NO! I don't like him! Well, maybe but collects the pee-wee babies then it's gonna change. But I miss his lips to much. But he's with Sam! My best friend not to mention she hasn't been with a guy since sophomore year. Oh dear lord, what have I done now that has caused you to do this to me. I couldn't help of hold his face and kiss him back. I fall on to the bed and Griffin lies on top of me still kissing.


	4. Smart Boy

Freddie

…

I look at the computer. I couldn't believe my eyes. How could Carly be making out with Griffin? Bad boy pee-wee Griffin?

I knew it was a good idea to install a camera into her mirror to make sure she's okay at all times. You can only access the camera off of Carly's computer service. I know Spencer uses it whenever Carly brings a boy (not me) up to her room alone. I stand in the studio looking over my laptop.

" Hey Freddie." I jump and turn to see Sabrina.

" Hey Sabrina. You scared me." I say catching my breath.

" We need to talk." I close my laptop.

" What is it?" I ask.

" Tell me the truth."

" The truth about what?"

" I saw your face after your conversation with Griffin. What's going on."

" I can't say."

" So? Your in some drama?" She says. Sabrina looks slightly disappointed.

" Yeah, I guess I am." I say disappointingly.

" Can I ask you another question?"

" Sure. Hit it on me."

" Do you like Sam? More as a friend?" My eyes pop out. What would make her think that?

" Um….uh….."

" Cause I just saw you watch Carly and Griffin's make out session on her bed. And you look pissed."

" I'm not pissed."

" But you have never answered my question. Do you like Sam more than a friend?"

" There could be a possibility ." Sabrina smiles. She leans down and kisses me on the cheek.

" You're smart Freddie. Do the right thing." Sabrina says. She heads towards the door. She turns to me. " I'll be downstairs when you need me."


	5. Sam's Tears

Sam

….

" Hey Sam." I hear. I turn around to see Sabrina.

" Hey." I say back.

" Freddie wants to see you upstairs."

" Okay." I say. I throw Sabrina the remote and head upstairs. I come up to the studio to see Freddie standing over his laptop. I enter.

" Hey your girlfriend told me to come up here." I say. Freddie turns to me.

" She's not my girlfriend." He says smiling. I roll my eyes in disbelief.

" Yeah, yeah, so why am I here?" I ask jokingly.

" I need to tell you something." He says. His voice went slowly depressing.

" Well tell me." I say. I was concerned. He looks down and then back at my face.

" I think it would be better if you see this ." He presses some button on his laptop and the television swivels out. I pass Freddie and stand in front of the television.

_" What about us?" Griffin says sitting in front of me. _

_" There is no us. Just you and Sam." Carly says sternly_

_" I miss you Carly." He passes his fingers through her hair. I see Carly shake her head in disbelief. _

_" No, we can't you're with Sam." He lifts her chin._

_" Like that's never stopped me." He presses his lips on to Carly's. They start making out on Carly's bed. _

Oh, my gosh. That, that, that…..heartbreaker! I shut my eyes. This can't be happening. He said he loved me. I feel like an idiot. I start to breathe heavily. I feel the tears come out of my eyes.

" Sam." Freddie says sweetly. I don't turn my head. I just look down. He puts his hand on my shoulder.

" I need to be alone." I say. He takes his hand off.

" Sam, I don't like seeing you hurt. And that's why for the past two hours I've been trying to tell you this. I didn't want you to see that at all. Not to mention you deserve someone better than that. Someone that actually knows you as well as I do. Someone who make you happy when your down. Someone who knows your favorite kind of bacon. Someone who is not a Pee Wee loving bad boy like Griffin." Freddie says. I turn around and look at him. Trying to wipe my tears away

" Then who do think I deserve?" I ask.

" Someone like me." Freddie says. I close my eyes. This is not happening. It's all too fast.

Freddie

…..

I take hold of Sam's face. She tries not to cry.

" You don't know what your saying Freddie." Sam says. " The heat has gone to your brain."

" No it hasn't. I don't like to see you upset." I say sweetly. A tear trickles down her face.

" Don't cry." I say holding her face. Her head hits against chest. I wrap my arms around her and strokes her hair. She wraps her arms around me. I hear more tears come out of her eyes.

" I know you heartbroken and I know this is way too over whelming," I say sweetly.

" But I need to say this now or else I'm going to insane beyond belief. I love you Sam. I am in love with you, Sam." I take a deep breath and look down at her. She lifts her head and looks up to me. She holds on to my upper arms. I lean down but Sam twirls me around and pins me to the ground. She hovers over me. I am scared and shocked by her reply but she smirks. She leans down and kisses me. I suck on her bottom lip and she moans. I started to go insane with the sparks between our lips that I deepen the kiss. She lets go of my arms and lets me hold the sides of her body. We start to roll around on the studio floor making out. Trying to stop our selfs from going any further. Trust me, it was hard. I wanted her more than a fat kid wanted a twinkle even though the kid was on a diet. I was the fat kid and Sam was that twinkle. I wanted her _so _ bad.

" The power is back on, OH MY GOD!" I roll off of Sam and there I see Carly and Griffin bright as day shocked by the scene in front of them.

" How the? Why? Oh my god." Carly eyes roll to the back of her head and she falls into Griffin's arms.

" I thought we had something." Griffin says.

" Yeah, something for Carly. Not me." Sam say standing. I think she narrowed her eyes at him cause he runs out with Carly slung over his shoulder. Sam looks down at me and smiles.

" Now? Where were we?" Sam asks. I smiles. Sam squeals like a girly girl and jumps on top of me. I roll back on top of her and resume to where we left off.

Griffin

…..

I place Carly on her bed. I walk downstairs and see that girl that Freddie was with. She sits in front of the computer.

" Why are you still here?" I ask walking up to her.

" I don't know" She asks. I chuckle.

" Whats your name?" I ask.

" Sabrina." She answers smiling. " Are Freddie and Sam making out?" She adds

" Yeah, yeah they are."

" Then I need to head home." Sabrina says. " Are you with Carly?" She then asks.

" Not really. She more likely does not like me cause of my pee-wee baby habit." I stop my self and realize what I just said.

" Wait? What did you say?"

" Nothing."

" No, you said pee-wee babies."

" No I didn't." Sabrina becomes disappointed.

" Oh well. It's just that it's hard these days to find decent boys who collects those."

" Wait? You collect pee-wee babies?"

" Yeah! Since I was seven!"

" Where have you been all my life?" I say.

" Hidden away until you found me like a Pauly the penguin the St. Patrick's day special." She speaks my language.


End file.
